choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Tariq
Tariq, a character in The Royal Romance series, is one of Prince Liam's friends. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Tariq has slick black hair, stubble, dark skin and brown eyes. He wears a black suit with a gray shirt, black tie and gray pocket handkerchief. Personality He is sophisticated but pompous. According to Maxwell, Tariq has never made the first move towards a woman; if a woman was interested in him, she was the one who initiated a romance. Events in The Royal Romance In Book 1, Chapter 14, while at Applewood Manor, one night Your Character is changing in her room when Tariq comes in and opens the door. Seeing Your Character in her underwear, Tariq takes advantage of the situation explaining how this was a "very forward gesture" and how he "did not expect this of her". He leans in to kiss her, just as Drake sees Your Character cornered and punches Tariq which leads to a fight. After that, Tariq explains that he thought it was his room and that Your Character was there for him. Later on, after Your Character had been given the note by a mysterious person and the pictures had been leaked at the Coronation Ball, Tariq left the Noble Court. In Book 2, while Your Character is trying to clear her name, Tariq is still missing and he is still the only person who can persuade the public to realize that the pictures aren't what they look like. When it was revealed that Constantine was behind the whole thing, he suggested that you find Tariq as he can clear her name once and for all. With the help of Adelaide, Your Character finds Tariq and persuades him to come back to the Noble Court and release a statement about the events of that night. It is up to the player whether you decide to release the news in the middle of Madeleine and King "Liam"'s engagement party publicly or talk to them beforehand and solve the problem diplomatically. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 1: Once Upon a Time * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming (Mentioned) * Chapter 2: Reunion (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Family Ties (Mentioned) *Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea (Mentioned) *Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple (Mentioned) *Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles *Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound (Mentioned) The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 17: Hot Off the Press (Mentioned) Relationships Prince "Liam" Tariq is one of King "Liam"'s closest friends and part of his inner circle. When asked about Tariq in Book 2, Chapter 16, "Liam" reveals they met at a gala as children and bonded over their distaste for it. They played trading card games and made fun of the nobles instead. They were close when they were younger, but according to "Liam", they grew apart over time because they had different priorities: "Liam" concentrated on learning about his duties, trade policy and tax reform, while Tariq was more and more interested in nightlife and fashion. It didn't help that "Liam" never had enough time. "Liam" tells Your Character that he invited Tariq to his bachelor party to honor the friendship they once had. Drake Walker Not much is said about their relationship, but Tariq and Drake do have a mutual friend in Prince "Liam". They have a fight in Chapter 14 when Drake stops Tariq from making a pass towards Your Character. Your Character Tariq confesses to Your Character in Chapter 14 that he has feelings for her. He later corners Your Character in her room and attempts to make a pass at her, only to be deflected by a passing Drake. Whether Tariq's feelings are genuine or not is up to the player's opinion. In Book 2, he has disappeared from the Royal Court since the scandal and his whereabouts remain unknown. He then apologies to her for the scheme and makes a statement. Trivia * Pixelberry gave him the same look as Dinesh, a character from the Rules of Engagement series. * There is a character in "High School Story", another game made by Pixelberry, who has the same name as this particular character. * According to Adelaide, he exclusively wears Italian leather shoes, Sartorinis. * He finally appeared in Book 2, Chapter 15 after disappearing from court after the scandal at the end of Book 1. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Nobility